


The Outcast

by Hide_art_love



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Fun, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Humor, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, OC insert, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hide_art_love/pseuds/Hide_art_love
Summary: After the war between the humans and demons Sasukes family is killed with only him and Itachi left as the last Uchihas'. they were alone together until Itachi vanished, leaving Sasuke to stand alone again until finding a group of outcast and joining them in hopes to kill the king. Warning! OOC characters and ocs insert! Pairing Narusasu...maybe. I don't know if I want romance yet lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome to my own weird story lol. I had published this story before in fanfiction.net and just decided to rewrite it because the previous one just didn't sit right with me. Keep in mind that this story is just for fun. So it won't be too serious... I hope. It's just to humor you all Iguess.
> 
> Naruto does not belong to me, so yah... Lets get on with this story.

Prologue

There was a war between the human and demons. They hated each other and fought every single day.Humans fought as hard as they could,but they were losing, all their loss slowly but surely caused the human race to start decreasing, till the only ones who stayed alive were the ones who became slaves.The outlaws were the know as the runaway slaves, they usually stole from the demons, to give to there famillies by disguising themselves .They were the ones who were running away so they wouldn't become pets to the Door once again. All of this to survive.The Uchiha clan once was the strongest clan of humans, but they were all killed during the fourth grade human war, all exept for the last two remaining Uchihas , Sasuke and Itachi.They were the only ones left from that clan and have been trying to survive for a Long time. From killing, to stealing just to survive but one day when Sasuke Turned 15 his brother itachi disappeared and was never heard of anymore.Sasuke stayed all alone remained alone until he met a couple of outlaws and decided to join their team with one goal in mind...to kill the king.

3 years later

"All right guys we need to figure out a way to get into that palace without being noticed ", said the captain of the outlaws, Nagasaki.

"How do you expect us to go past the gate without being noticed Captain? Thanks to here Sasuke who likes to have attention on himself it will be harder to hide from them", Tskune said glaring up at Sasuke who glared back.

"I have a plan, so don't worry .We are going to be moving on the roofs ,so they won't see him, now Sasuke and Rina you guys are going to be the infiltrators. The moment you go in and find yourselves in trouble you signal us to let us know got that? ",Nagasaki said, specifically looking at Sasuke.

"Got it",Rina responded enthusiastic ,whiles Sasuke just glared at his captain.

"Hm".

"Come on Sasuke let's go get em ", Rina grabbed sasuke's arm and started dragging him out the door.

When they arrived at the kings palace they hid themselves ,waiting for the right moment to go in through the window.

Finally after a while of waiting the guards started to move.

"Sasuke look the guards are moving away, let's hurry up and go",Rina said pointing to the empty window.

They jumped from the roof ,to a tree near the window, from the tree they snuck inside the palace, walking against the walls looking left to right to make sure no one was there.

"The coast is clear let's head to his room, but first put your mask on", Sasuke said to Rina ,throwing her mask at her.

She nodded her head in understanding and put the it on. They took out a few of their weapons specially designed just for killing demons.

As they were walking along they opened to a room that was full of gold and money.

All that gold was bring out an ambitious girl who longed to be rich, this room was all Rina has ever wanted and Sasuke knew that.

"Sa…Sasuke, look it's money if we take it we could have enough money to stop the poverty by our side. Me and you could be rich!", Rina's eyes sparkled while looking at all the jewels.

"Rina dont go there it could be a trap", Sasuke said in a serious tone warning her. At first she hesitated about leaving the things but then followed what Sasuke said to her.

"Ma..maybe you're right Sasuke let's just go", she went ahead of Sasuke and he followed behind.

"We should look for the fanciest door then we might be able to find him".

They stared to roam around the place ,hiding when ever they saw a guard until they noticed a golden door with a snake painting on it.

"I think it's this one", Rina pointed. Sasuke nodded his head and opened it, only to see a bed with someone laying there, asleep with a crown on top of the desk next to the bed.

When they moved closer and looked at who was there, they saw a man with long black hair who looked quite creepy.

"I don't think that's the king, He's way too creepy. Maybe he's a knight? Sasuke let's just leave him", Sasuke ignored her in favour of taking out his sword. The sword was long and shiny, in the middle was placed a red jewel so powerful it could turn any weapon into a Demon killing machine.

Sasuke pointed it to the guys neck ,thinking of whether to kill him or leave.

"Sasuke if you won't listen to me then I'am leaving", Rina growled and began walking away, out of the room.

Sasuke didn't really pay her much attention, he just kept thinking of whether to kill the prince or let him live, after a while of contemplating on the idea he made his choice.

Sasuke decided that he would kill the guy, He raised his sword, but before he could cut the mans head off, The man woke up and caught the sword just in time, leaving Sasuke quite the shock at the mans speed.

"Did you really think I couldn't hear you or that you could kill me so easily?" He smirked at Sasuke.

"Let go of my sword you bastard", Sasuke said trying to get the guy to let go.

The man just tightened his grip on the sword till it broke to small pieces.

Sasuke quickly stepped back from him, felling a bit frightened but he would not show it, he kept his face cold and expressionless.

"Well aren't you going to attack once more?", The man laughed.

"Shut up!", Sasuke glared, charging at him, but unfortunately for him, the man proved to be stronger than Sasuke, so he dodged his attack then sucked punched Sasuke right on his stomach, then kicked him hard.

This sent Sasuke flying right towards the wall. The hit was painful but Sasuke tried getting up. The hit was too hard and had him feeling weak, so his breathing became in even and heavy.

"My aren't you in a world of pain right now. Oh I just wonder what happened to your little friend". The man smirked evilly, looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grew big and wide,he realized that Rina had left and now she was on her own.

"Don't you dare hurt her!",Sasuke yelled at the man ,clutching his stomach with one hand and the other hand was being used for support, and to hold his sword.

"I won't be hurting her though, although I can't say the same about my guards. They probably already did that for me". The man smiled in a sinister way.

Sasuke looked down on the ground gritting his teeth, remembered about the back up idea. Sasuke reached for his pocket and toke out a machine before pressing it.

After couple of seconds his back up force came in, smashing through the window.

"Hey Sasuke are you okay? Where's Rina?", One of them known as Karin asked.

"I'am fine but I need you guys to keep him busy while I go look for Rina", Sasuke told Karin and she nodded her head and let him run quickly.

The man who Sasuke was fighting only smirked and looked at the people who he was suppose to fight, like they were all a joke.

In the mean time Sasuke was running all around, looking for Rina, till he thought of the one place she might be. Where they had seen the gold.

He ran all the way there, till finally he reached the door.

When he opened it, there he saw Rina on her knee's crying as a guard held her neck up, holding a sword near it, ready to cut her head off.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to try to prevent it.

"Rina!", He yelled.

However, it was already too late. The sword had already gone through her neck and the guard rolled her neck at him. With horror he watched as it reached his feet.

He looked down at it in sorrow and terror. "No! I could'nt make it in time, now this whole floor is splattered with her blood..." The horrifying thought kept replaying on his mind, reminding him of his parents death.

Sasuke so lost with his thoughts did not see the guards coming at him but before they could lay a hand on him someone stepped in and saved Sasuke. When he looked up, Sasuke saw Jugo another one of his teammates.

Jugo turned to face Sasuke and told him to get out of this place and he could handle it so Sasuke nodded his head and looked for an exit till he found escaped.

He ran till he caught up to the rest of his back up. Somewhere able to make it out alive ,while others died...

When they arrived back to their hideout , they told there captain everything. Sasuke told him how Rina had died because of her ambitions and his mistake.

That night Sasuke went back home and headed straight for his houses roof top, looking at the moon and thinking.

He sat there and thought of how him and Rina met. When she had tried to steal from him ,before they became friends.

*Short flashback

"Hey mister can I help you with anything". Rina said, looking at him with a grin on her face but Sasuke glared at her and choose to ignored her.

"You're so rude! How about I give you a hug to make you feel better".Rina winked at Sasuke, reached her hands out and grabbing Sasuke in a bone crushing hug.

"Later". Suddenly she just ran away from him,leaving Sasuke feeling confused then, he checked his pockets and noticed his money was gone.

*End of flashback*

"Rina it's all my fault that you died...if only I had gotten there sooner, no if only I had listened to you…" He thought looking up at the moon

The moon reminded him of her . Suddenly a black cat came up to him and sat next to him, looking up at him with it's golden eyes, the bells around its neck tingling as the wind blew.

Sasuke looked at it for a while, then turned away but started stroking it's fur ,still looking up at the moon. Now thinking of the men with the bland hair and snake eyes.

In the castle

"Lord Orochimaru are you okay? That human didn't hurt you now did he?",One of the soldiers asked.

"I'am fine so relax, He was no match for me anyway. He was nothing but a mere boy", Orochimaru smirked arrogantly, then looked at the dead bodies.

"Make sure that every single one of these bodies get out if here by tomorrow got it!". The Soldier nodded his head before bowing and leaving the prince.

"Goodnight Lord Orochimaru".

"Hmm, goodnight". Orochimaru walked back to his room, closing his door, smiling.

"We will be seeing each other again very soon little one".He laughed to himself in a deranged manor.

He then stopped and smirked, changing his clothes, heading to back to his bed, not long after he was back to being asleep.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Writing is fun lol. 
> 
> Anyways I know I haven't introduced Naruto yet but like it's just for now. I think I'll bring him in between chapter 3-4 maybe, one of the two. I haven't exactly thought of the right place to have him enter. He's not exactly the focus of the story but he will have his moments. It's gonna be a really slow build relationship wise. I'm not gonna have them fall in love instantly. It's gonna take some time so please bear with me.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story.

Morning came, and Rina's death still wasn't easy for Sasuke to forget. She was probably the closest person to calling a friend, she ment a lot to him in his own way, and just the thought of her being dead didn't make Sasuke feel any better.

"Sasuke I'am so sorry for what happened to Rina…"Tskune said, placing his hand on Sasukes shoulder. "Nagasaki should have never sent you guys to that mission".

Sasuke looked at Tskune not sure whether to hit him, or to thank him. He didn't know why but Sasuke just wanted to punch someone, maybe it was his way of dealing with her loss, or he just wanted to take out his anger on someone.

"Thanks", Sasuke said in a strained tone. He didn't want to talk to anyone, nore see anyone. He just wanted vengeance…It was like this world just wanted him to kill those demon scums, with every thing they did to his precious people it drove him even more blood thirsty to kill them.

"I-I know you won't like what I'am about to say now bu-but Nagasaki wants to see you. It looks like we have another mission on the way".

Sasuke looked at him silently,then nodded his head and turned away from him, walking out of the room.

"This mission might be my only way of getting back at those bastard demons". Sasuke thought, walking through the halls of their underground hideout.

*

There wasn't anyone in sight, that's the first thing Sasuke noticed and found it quite strange, usually the area was crawling with outlaws but it was quiet, a little too quiet for it to be normal.

He was getting closer to the door when he heard sounds and voices.

"Stand still humans". He heard the sound of a fist colliding with a body, then heard something fall. His suspension was right, something had been going on.

This was all a trap. Tskune must have been working for them, he was probably hoping Sasuke would get caught.

Sasuke backed away from the door slowly, then began running, but stopped when he saw Tskune standing Infront of him

"What's wrong Sasuke? Isn't Nagasaki looking for you?". Tskune said, Looking for him with worry, and something else.

"Stop being a fool Tskune, you and I both know that you're nothing but a piece of crap and a dirty liar". Sasuke glared at Tskune.

Tskune looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about? I would never do that to you, we might not get along but I do care about you Sasuke".

Sasuke gave a hollow laugh , not buying anything he said. "Do you take me for a fool? You've never liked me, from our very first encounter to this very moment. You betrayed your friends and you betrayed Nagasaki's trust".

Tskune glared at Sasuke. "Shut up! I never betrayed anyone, Nagasaki was a fool, being a slave was alot safer then being an outlaw, atleast I knew that no one was hunting for me and I had a proper roof over my head not this dirty old layer." 

He smiled up at Sasuke. "I was the one who gave Nagasaki the idea of sending you and Rina to infiltrate the palace, I warned the king about your plan. I wanted to make you suffer". Tskune began laughing like a maniac.

Sasuke grew angry at the realisation of Tskune being at fault of Rinas' death. He reached for his sword and pointed it at Tskune.

"Now you will suffer the same fate Rina had to go through". Sasuke said with clear venom in his word. He ran towards Tskune, ready to cut him into millions of pieces.

Tskune noticed him running towards him, and he began to transform, turning bigger and growing wings behind his back, this caught Sasuke by surprise and he stopped dead on his track, stepping back slightly.

"Hahahaha! I bet you're surprised aren't you Sasuke? I'am one of those demons you love to kill so dearly and I've been living amongst you humans". Tskunes voice had grown deeper and darker.

Sasuke glared at him for awhile, then turned his gaze down, Tskune noticed that his shoulders were shaking slighly. The sound of Sasukes' laughter began to grow louder.

"Hahahaha!".

"What is so funny human?".Tskune glared at Sasuke, not understanding what he found funny.

"You". Tskune looked at Sasuke feeling confused. "You know, you telling me you're a demon makes things a hell of a lot easier for me". Sasuke lifted his head, giving Tskune an evil grin.

"Now, I definetly don't give a damn about your death".Sasuke lifted his sword and charged at Tskune once again, jumping in the air aiming straight at Tskunes head.

Tskune quickly dodged moving away from Sasuke. 'Shit his fast'. Tskune thought, taking dip breaths.

"What? You scared of me now?" Sasuke asked, Smirking. His aura was dark. For the first time in his life Tskune felt afraid of a human. There was just something about Sasuke that scared him.

"Ha, no way human". Tskune said, hiding his fear. He sharpened his claws, ready to slash Sasuke but Sasuke was quicker and used his sword to cut Tskunes arm.

"Ahhh!".Tskune yelled in agony, using his other arm to hold his arm. "Yo-you little fucker!", Tskune charged at Sasuke again but Sasuke evaded his attack, and slashed one of his legs. Tskune fell on the ground screaming in agonizing pain.

"This is for Rina you scum". Sasuke walked towards his neck, raising his sword,ready to cut it off.

"P-please I'am begging you ,let me go".Tskune begged. Sasuke stopped straight in front of him and looked at his begging face.

"I don't forgive Demons". That was the lasting Sasuke said before cutting Tskunes head. The body stood still none moving, with blood over it. The blood from his head had splatter all over Sasuke's face, and clothes. Sasuke whipped his face,the looked at the dead body. 'This was for you Rina'.

"Hey,I think I heard something there".

When Sasuke heard the voices he began to run, he ran quickly and far away from the demons, climbed up there exit, back into the above. People turned to look at him, backing away in fear at the sight of the blood over him.

He ignored them, and ran quickly to his home far away from the city, he lived in a deserted area in the forest next to the city.

He entered his house and shut the door behind him, leaning against the door. 'I have to get out of here, that bastard probably told them where I lived by now. It won't be long until they find me and hunt me'.

Sasuke ran towards his room, grabbing his gun, removing the Cristal from the sword and placing it inside the gun. "Sorry katana but the gun is a lot more helpful when it comes to distance".

He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and washed his face by the sink, making sure to cover every sign of blood on it. He changed into his clothes and then grabbed a scarf and covered his whole face, only leaving his eyes.

He looked at himself in the mirror, checking if he would be recognisable and when he saw he wasn't recognisable, he left the house.

Not really having a destination in mind he just knew he had to get the hell out of this place. He had no plans of dying, not until all demons were exterminated and his brother was next to him again.

'Aniki, where are you?'. Sasuke thought while running. 'where are you when I need you the most. You're nowhere insight...

*

"So did you catch him?". Orochimaru asked curiously, while sitting on his throne.

"I-I'am sorry your Majesty, he escaped, but we did catch his comrades".

"Ugh, what the hell am I going to do with those worthless humans, just kill them. The only one I want is the one who tried killing me and that's it". Orochimaru glared at the guards and they all nodded their heads and bowed, leaving the room.

Naruto sighed, and groaned. "How boring, this worthless demons can't even find a measly human.I can practically still smell his scent". Naruto smirked thinking of Sasuke.

"Now that I think of worthless demons, where the hell is Tskune?" Orochimaru asked one of his remaining demons.

"I'am afraid that Tskune was killed prince Orochimaru".

"What?". Orochimaru looked at the guard amused, not believing what he had just heard. "Don't tell me that useless demon could'nt defeat that boy or worst was killed by him".

"I'am afraid he was Lord Orochimaru"

"Khuhuhuhhu". Orochimaru bust into fits of laughter. "That imbecile was killed by a mere human? How disgraceful!".

"Yes it is your Majesty". The knight agreed with Orochimaru who gave him a grin.

"This is the funniest story I've ever heard. Dear demons, how could that small thing kill something as big as Tskune. He really was an imbecile".

"You have certainly made my day demon". Orochimaru said, laughing abit. The demon nodded his head then turned away from Orochimaru going back to standing still.

"I wonder where you are currently little human". Orochimaru thought, Looking up at his palace roof, smirking.

"Lord Orochimaru we bring you the commander of the outlaws".

Orochimaru looked back down curiously, and saw an old muscular Looking man. He looked fit for his age.

"So your the one who formed that annoying band of thieves?".

Nagasaki stayed quiet,and just glared at Orochimaru. "What? You aren't going to talk. You better start talking if you know what's good for you".

"Fuck of you demon!". Nagasaki responded, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Wow, he speaks, I was beginning to think you were mute". Orochimaru answered sarcastically. Nagasaki just kept ignoring Orochimaru.

"If you know what's good for you and your little people you better tell me where that little me killer is".

"You mean Sasuke? Why are you looking for him?!".

"I can't tell you, it's a secret". Orochimaru said bring his one finger to his lips.

"Well then you can fuck off and burn in hell!"

"Now what would the fun in that be, this place is already like hell to me". Orochimaru said amused, "Now tell me his location".

"I don't know where he is, and even if I did I would never tell you shit!".

Orochimaru shook his head. "Wrong choice you've made. Guards take him away. I want you to burn them, that way they can feel how true hell is". Orochimaru said smirking maliciously.

"Let go of me". Nagasaki tried getting out of their hold but they were far stronger and dragged him away.

Orochimaru looked at him leaving and sighed. "Why can't these people just cooperate with me. I wouldn't have to kill them if they would just listen to me".

"Whatever. You better get ready little human, I'am coming for you". Orochimarus' grin grew wider and much more sinister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> I never really left lol. I was just too lazy to write... Anyways I just wanted to remind you guys that this is a crack fic! Everything is going to be dumb but still have a story. I don't know how many chapters I plan to have but I will let you guys know when I find out. Please enjoy and leave a comment.(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

After his long run,trying to escape,Sasuke finally found a small inn where he decided he would stay in, just to rest. The first thing that caught his eyes as how empty the inn had been. There wasn't alot of customers in it.

This didnt bother him, for he loved his silence anyways, the less people the better it was for Sasuke, it was just perfect for for him.

"Good afternoon sir. Welcome to star Inn, here we provide the best-

Before the lady could finish her sentence Sasuke cuts her off. "I just need a room, there's no need for all that details".

The woman nodded her head quickly, nervously fetching a key and handing it over to Sasuke.

"H-here you go sir". Sasuke grabbed the keys, and handed the woman money, then walked through the hallways searching for his room.

He opened the door and looked around it. The room wasn't a big, just an average sized room, one bed with a white night stand and a lamp over it, the walls where a pale colour, and the floor was an old creaky wood.

"Hm". Sasuke entered, heading straight for his bed, dropping his things to the ground before sighing.

"This will have to do but tomorrow I'm definitely leaving dumpster". Sasuke layed on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, closing his eyes and thinking.

'What does that man want from me? I don't understand what he could possibly need from me. Does he want to kill me…" Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

'Aniki I haven't found any trace of you, nor heard from you. Each day I try to find out anything I can about you but noone knows anything. I want to avenge mother and father but this demon is making it hard for me'. Sasuke sighed then opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling light.

"I should probably get some rest". He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep, forgetting all about his problems just for now anyways.

Morning came, Sasuke took a shower, enjoying the warmth of the water as it touched his skin. He could feel his body relaxing, his muscles loosening up.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of the water running down his body, unfortunately for him his relaxation was short as he began to hear the sound of foot steps coming closer.

'Shit! Someone's definitely here'. Sasuke thought, stepping out of the shower slowly but leaving the water running.

'Its probably one of that Demons minions'. Sasuke walked slowly and quietly, grabbing a towel and wrapping in around his torso.

He silently walked towards the door, and placed his ears against it, trying to hear voice for voices.

"The prince wants him alive, so make sure not to hurt him, got that Suigetsu".

"Yah yah, Whatever Karen, I know that already".

Sasuke backed away from the door slowly. 'Shit there's definitely two in there. Crap and I don't have my gun with me, what the hell am I going to do'. Sasuke looked at the door thoughtfully, when an idea came to him

'Shit I know I'm going to regret this'. Sasuke sighed, taking a deep breath. He opened the door quickly, catching the two demons off guard.

"I hear you're looking for me?". Sasuke stood still, firmly gripping his towel as to not drop it while glaring at the two of them.

The girl called Karen's, turned towards him and her face suddenly became pink. "I- I didn't know he was so hot!". Karen squiled shamelessly eying Sasuke, Looking at him up and down while blushing.

Suigetsu laughed loudly. "What?! Now your checking out our target?". This was all too much for him.

"Shut up! I didn't think he would be this hot".

Sasuke rolled his eyes internally, 'These too are clearly imbeciles'. Sasuke thought using this to his advantage by moving slowly towards his bed where his gun was , so they wouldn't notice.

Karen and Suigetsu were too busy arguing to see Sasuke as he grabbed his gun and clothes ,and started to run out the room.

"Don't tell me your in love Karen". Suigetsu teased her, but she glared at him.

"Shut up! I never said anything about love, I just said he's attractive".

"Psh, yah right.You pr-

Suigetsu stopped taking notice of Sasukes disappearance, then turned to where Sasuke stood before, and it was empty now. "Shit he's trying to run!". Karen turned her gaze away from Suigetsu,and turned to the running form of Sasuke.

"He's getting away do something!" Karen punched Suigetsu ,slighly panicking.

"Hey! Why don't you do something! Ugh whatever". Suigetsu started running after Sasuke, Karen following closely behind him.

"Hey! Stop right there!".

Sasuke ignored then, and carried on running quickly.

Suigetsu growled, then grew wings from his back made of water and grabbed Karen around the waist lifting them both up. Karen looked up at him I. surprise and panic.

"Wah!? What are you doing?".

"Quiet down, this will be faster". Suigetsu flew fast, towards Sasuke. "He can't escape from us that easily". Suigetsu smirked.

"W-what are going to do from up here?". Karin asked. Suigetsu gave her a brief smirk, then inhaled, taking a deep breath, then opening his mouth and breathing out water that came shooting out towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up feeling alert, and noticed the water, so he dodged it but carried on running as Suigetsu kept shooting at him.

'Shit this is going to be alot harder than I had initially thought'. Sasuke thought. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't see one of Suigetsu water shot heading straight towards him. it hit him on his back and he fell flat on the ground.

"Ugh! Crap!". Sasuke yelled alerted.

Suigetsu flew back down on the ground, dropping Karin and walked straight towards Sasuke, who still layed on the ground from the hit.

He walked towards him, then stood over him and smirked. "You didn't think I would just let you off now did yah, Sassy boy".

Sasuke glared at him, then tried to throw a punch at him but realized his body wasn't moving, he tried using the gun but he could feel his body going numb and panicked. "W-what the hell did you do to me?!".

"It's the water from my attack. Once it hits a target, it freezes them internally. You won't die but you can consider yourself a living doll for the next hour"

"Bastard!". Sasuke glared at him.

Karin looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. "Don't worry. we won't hurt you at all, you'll be perfectly fine!".

"Cut the crap you lying bastards!". Sasuke attempted to move once again but failed.

"N-No really Sasuke-kun, I would never hurt you! And Lord Orochimaru would never hurt you either". Karin said, trying to make Sasuke feel better but all it did was piss him off even more and amuse Suigetsu.

"Pwuhahaha! Seriously? You really think that guy won't hurt him?". Suigetsu asked before bursting into fits of laughter. Karin turned towards him with flames in her eyes, she was getting angry.

"Hey now calm down, I'am just being realistic".

"No one asked you-

Sasuke tuned out their noises. 'Shit I have to find a way out of this somehow'. Sasuke thought, then he heard a gun shot and turned his gaze to where the sound came from.

It seemed as though Karin and Suigetsu heard it too, because they had stopped arguing.

"Well, looks as though we've found ourselves a couple of demons doesn't it Sakura? ". A silver haired man with a half covered face, and a black tuxedo, holding a gun said, while looking at a novel.

Next to him was a girl who looked to be around Sasuke's age, who merely nodded her head. She had shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore short red kimono, with a dragon drawing on it.

"I believe you're right Kakashi sensei".

Sasuke glared at them. "The only demons here are those imbeciles, I'am just unfortunate enough to get caught by them".

Kakashi nodded his head. "Ahh, my-my. Why would you attack this poor weak opponent? I don't think two against one is very fair, don't you?".

Suigetsu snorts. "Stop waisting my time Gramps".

"I'am not that old now am I Sakura-chan?".

Sakura shakes her head. "No you're not".

"Stop waisting time Suigetsu, Lord Orochimaru needs him so hurry up".

Kakashi raises his eyebrow in interest. "You're saying the all mighty king wants this useless hobo?". Kakashi says sarcastically, and Sasuke glared at him for the insult. "Well then I guess we'll be taking him with us".

"Psh,over my dead body". Suigetsu challenges Kakashi, with a wide grin across his mouth, his pointy teeths sticking out making him look like a shark.

"Sorry, although I would love to see your dead bodies  
I don't have time to fight. Sakura-chan would you please". Sakura nods her head reaching for something inside her purse, then throwing it on the ground, creating a whole smoke filled air

Karin and Suigetsu start to coughing and Suigetsu curses. "Shit, I can't see a thing".

By the time the smoke began to clear up Sasuke's body had already disappeared. "Crap! Orochimaru won't like this". Suigetsu mumbles, and Karin nods her head, agreeing.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Orochimaru is a real big creep lol, I can't wait for you guys to see the big reveal of why he wants Sasuke ε٩(๑> ₃ <)7з.


End file.
